Hero Complex
by melinda08
Summary: Woody is jealous of Jessie and Buzz's relationship. He comes up with a plan so that he can win her for himself. But will it backfire?


Buzz and Woody had been friends for a long time, a very long time. They vowed that they'd never let anything come between them . But they'd never met a girl like Jessie before either.

Jessie was loud, and at times she liked things her way. But she was loyal and compassionate and fun, traits that would make any cowboy proud. Or any spaceman proud for that matter. And the thing of the matter was that Jessie had no idea of the effect she was having on Woody and Buzz- she was still a toy after all. And that made her that much more attractive to them in the long run.

It started when Buzz offered to go on secret missions for her. What cowgirl could resist the charms of a spaceman who would go undercover on a covert mission just for her? When he returned he would bring her something, often times a dandelion, and she would carry it around while they walked around the room. She'd never had anyone bring her flowers before. Buzz would beam with pride while Woody looked on in disgust. Any idiot can bring flowers, he thought. So he went down on Buster and came back up with a piece of pizza.

"That's nice Woody but I can't eat that," Jessie exclaimed.

"Just wait. Etch, do your thing."

"Etch came out and put on a series of drawings for them while Woody smoothly wrapped his arm around Jessie. She laughed. "I get it. Dinner and a show!" Together they laughed as Etch put on so many different scenes while Buzz fumed silently.

The next Friday Woody went up to Jessie. "Excuse me, ma'am If you're not doing anything tonight I was wondering how would you like to spend the evening with the rootinin;, tootininest cowboy you've ever met!"

"I'm sorry Woody. I would love to. But Buzz and put together this obstacle course using legos that we're going to climb. I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

"Maybe next time," he muttered.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"No, you just go on your way. I'll just be over here with the rest of the gang. You two do your thing," he laughed nervously.

"Thanks, Woody." Buzz slapped his arm around his friend. If he noticed any hostility coming from his friend, he didn't let on. Buzz was never too good at catching on to the obvious.

"See you later Woody. You're a real pal," Buzz called out."

A real pal. That's all he was. A real pal. A buddy. A companion. That's all Jessie would see him as as long as Buzz was around. He had to do something to get Jessie's attention, to get her to see him as the hero like in the old days. If that happened, she would forget about the exciting Buzz Lightyear and it would be back to glamourous Woody all over again. What to do?

"Buzz, do you hear that?"

"What is it?" An alarmed Buzz called out.

"There is a toy crying out the window. He needs our help. If only someone could get through the other side of the window and save that little guy. What we really need right now is a hero," Woody emphasized the word hero, knowing that Buzz couldn't resist.

Buzz looked out the window. "I don't see it."

"Look, behind the bushes," Woody pointed to a piece of trash, hoping it would fool Buzz. Hopefully the fall was high enough it would disable Buzz and then Woody could rescue him, causing Jessie to fall in love with him. It was a fool proof plan.

"All right. Stand back. This calls for an emergency rescue. I will be back and I won't be alone. If I don't come back then remember…. It was all for the cause…." Buzz told the gang. Woody rolled his eyes.

Finally Buzz jumped out the window. Like he predicted, Buzz landed hard and was knocked out. "I can't look," cried Mrs. Potato Head.

"We have to save him," Rex cried.

"I have a plan. "Buster!" Woody whistles for the family pet who comes running. Woody climbs up running. "If I'm not back in five minutes then carry on without me the best you can. I remember, I did this for you."

""Just get Buzz," everyone chimed in.

Woody didn't understand. It worked so well for Buzz.

"Buzz, wake up. Come on you have to go back upstairs with me."

"Jest let me be. There was a toy here and I failed him. I don't deserve to be in Andy's room. I'm a failure."

"No you're not. You're needed. You have friends. You have a life," Woody said."

"And I let everyone down."

"You are a toy. You have an owner adores you."

Buzz shook his head. "He would be ashamed of me if he only knew."

"You have a girl who's crazy about you."

Buzz looked at his friend. "I do?"

Woody smiled sadly. "You do. She's waiting on your safe return. Now it's up to you to go up to her and show her you're safe and okay. Now are you going to wait out here all night or are you going to come back here with me or what?"

Buzz smiled then climbed on top of the dog along side of Woody. "To infinity… and beyond…" they both said in unison.

When they got to the top of the stairs Jessie greeted Buzz with a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, causing his helmet to automatically shut over his head. It was quite clear to Woody that his little plan had backfired. It had had the opposite effect. Instead of tearing them apart it had brought Jessie and Buzz even closer together. He sighed, knowing that it was just as well that his two best friends were happy. It was one day that he was sitting down lost in thought when a Sheppard's rod wrapped around his neck and pulled him close.

"What are you thinking about cowboy?" asked Bo Peep.

"Nothing, You wouldn't understand."

"I've lost my flock. You wouldn't want to help me would you?"

After a few minutes, Woody found Bo Peep's sheep.

"However can I thank you?" she grinned, pulling him close to her.

"You really don't have to. I was just doing my… my ….. my…." He finally shut up as she kissed him.

He finally got Buzz's hero complex after all. Sometimes it was good to save the day.

The end.


End file.
